1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to software for driving directions and, more particularly, to methods for providing driving directions over an Internet web site.
2. Prior Art
Obtaining driving directions from software or at an Internet web site are well known in the art. Examples of web sites which offer such services are Mapquest, Mapblaster, Yahoo and Rand McNally. Generally, a user enters a starting address and an ending address and software or other algorithm generates driving directions and displays the same to the user. When generating such directions, the software or algorithm uses a system to determine what routes are best, such as a weighting system which assigns certain weights to different types of roads, such as small roads, secondary roads, and parkways/highways/expressways (collectively referred to herein as highways). Depending on the distance between the starting and ending address, the software or algorithm may generate directions with or without highway travel.
Although such directions are very useful, a user cannot customize the directions to suit his/her particular needs and needs to enter very specific instructions for starting and ending addresses.